batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Maddox
General Maddox is the main antagonist of season six of The Young Knight. She is portrayed by Jeri Ryan. Biography Edith Maddox was born on June 14, 1962 in Richmond, Virginia. She was a military brat being born in a highly decorated military family. Her father, Commander Rick Maddox, was strict in raising his two children. Commander Maddox served many tours and became the Joint Chief of Staff during his years after serving the military. Edith has a formidable knowledge in tactical and survival. She sees a world where the military should be the omnipresence over the world. After graduating West Point and raised up the military ranks quickly, she became the youngest and one of the only female generals. However, as she grew in the military; she becomes corrupted and obsessed in power. To seek her "martial utopia" from dream to reality, she seeks help from a brilliant scientist, Dr. Gustav Marko; and seek funding investment into a huge project she entitles Titan. She meets up with Sir Anton Rivers, who eventually helps her in her quest for military globalization. Needing more investment, she forms a friendship with Jason Powers. She sees Powers as her ticket to making her dream come true. However, her quest hit a snag when a mysterious group led by Talia al Ghul almost ruin it. Maddox eventually stop the group and held Talia hostage and put her through in a intense torture sequence that eventually forces Talia to loose her short-term memory. When Maddox hears about Gotham City being shut down completely, she sees this as a last straw and wants to put Titan into action. So she had her men abduct Jason blindly. (TYK Season 5; 5.22 "Fallen") Season Six Maddox introduces herself as the person behind abducting Jason as Jason wonders why she did it. She convinces him Project Titan's early stages is about to be over and needs to be moved to the next phase. Jason tries to refuse, yet Maddox convinces him that no matter what he help fund Titan secretly and if someone who have know about Jason's dealings with this military project; the Powers' name would be tarnished. Jason having a hard time leaves. Gen. Maddox soon heads into another room and tells one of her majors to let their "other guest" go. The major reluctantly agrees; and he soon frees the other guest which was a tortured Talia al Ghul (Darkness). Maddox is soon pleased when Jason tells her he will go through with the plans to make Project Titan official, albeit secretly. Maddox can't wait, yet tells Jason that once the project is over, the world will see a dominant military presence and a hope for utopia (Reckoning). Gen. Maddox was surprised when Jason warned her that some of his friends are getting too close about his relationship with her. Maddox convinces Jason that Titan will continue and no doubt will succeed. She sends a rogue lieutenant to handle the distraction (Secret) Gen. Maddox monitors the rising situation in Gotham when the city is under attack by a out-of-control General Armstrong who is nicknamed "Anarky" and as well monitoring the sudden return of Talia (Anarky). Maddox continues to monitor when she discovers one of her soldiers, Lt. Daniels, she had ordered to go through a secret experimentation escaped. She tries to stop him, but retrieved him once she have learned he was stopped. However, she wasn't able to stop the media exposing Jason's relationship with the military. In order to regain control, Maddox goes into hiding and ceases communication with Jason leaving him all alone in dealing with the controversy (Influence). Eventually three months later as the media frenzy died down and Jason was able to savage his family's empire from the whole controversy, Maddox returns to put Titan back online. Seeking help from Dr. Marko and as well her partner, Anton Rivers. She forces Jason to be in this now more than ever or risk a bigger controversy and this time Jason will lose his family's empire forever. Jason has no choice but to continue with the project (Soulless). Victor meet with Gen. Maddox in a secret meeting; he urges her to let go of his son and abandon the project. Maddox sees this as a threat and promises Mr. Powers that Jason will stay in the project or if he doesn't, Jason will die in front Victor's eyes. Victor having no choice regrettably be helpless as Jason has no exit strategy out of this (Identity). Maddox has a quick meeting with Jason and as he leaves; she contacts Dr. Marko and tells him "Is the microchip ready?" (Outsider). Maddox is furious when a leak causes the microchip Marko built is gone. Maddox was about to have a nervous breakdown until Anton showed her he had the microchip all along (Control). When people are getting too nosy particularly Anton's old friend, Alfred, and as well Victor; so she seeks out a ex-Army ranger to assassinate them, but was depressed when her hired assassin was killed (Distracted). Maddox becomes upset when Jason breaks up his relationship after learning she almost had his father and Alfred killed. Jason believed he was freed, yet Maddox tells him that he will stay or risk Talia's life. As she shows him, she had Anton kidnapped Talia (Animal). Forced back to the partnership, Jason makes a plan to upset Maddox once more; Maddox is furious when she uncovers Talia broke free and stolen the microchip. Maddox labels Talia as a terrorist and wants her killed. Maddox was able to get the microchip back from one of her soldiers, yet before can activate the device. Green Arrow, Jason, Talia, and Alfred prevented her and Anton from succeeding the first time. Oliver and Talia stopped a group of soldiers; Alfred handled his former friend Anton; and Jason tried to take care of Maddox. However, Maddox has one last ace up her sleeve. She finally realizes the only way she could bring upon her utopia is for her to make the greatest sacrifice. Maddox shoots herself and before she dies; she finally activates the Titan device in the disgust of Jason realizing it was too late. However as she lays dying, she sees a major problem. The device somehow creates a blanket wave that causes every human to turn into stone leaving her dream of utopia up in turmoil (Endgame). Project Titan Project Titan was centrally a device that will activate according to lead scientist, Dr. Marko, a hypnotic trance that will spread all over the world. Everyone will fall asleep, but when they wake up they will be under control by a huge military presence that will be overseen by General Maddox. Furthering Maddox's dream of a martial utopia defining martial law. As Maddox is about to make her dream come true, she had no idea the device was tampered with; she finds out too late when she commits suicide and as she lays dying watching the Titan device beginning to release the wave, it becomes a problem when she sees some of her soldiers, Talia, Oliver, Alfred, and Jason into stone. She soon dies before turning into stone and realizing someone fooled with her dreams. Appearances TYK Season 6 (12 episodes) **''"Darkness"'' (first appearance) **''"Reckoning"'' **''"Secret"'' **''"Anarky"'' **''"Influence"'' **''"Soulless"'' **''"Identity"'' **''"Outsider"'' **''"Control"'' **''"Distracted''" **''"Animal"'' **''"Endgame"'' (final appearance) Attribute She is relentless and does not care about anything or anyone besides herself and her goal for martial utopia; by activating Titan. Notes *She is the second female main antagonist in the series. She follows Anna Davison (season 2) as the only two original females characters that have been part of the "big bads". *She has never met Bruce Wayne, but have heard of him a lot. *She only interact Jason Powers and Talia al Ghul mostly throughout the season. She has met Victor and Oliver/Green Arrow a few times; Leo and Alfred only once. *She is the second main antagonist to have committed suicide. Gideon Dobson was the first main antagonist to commit suicide falling out of the Wayne Industries building. Maddox shoots herself with a gun. Category:The Young Knight Category:Talix Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female